Electronic devices have been developed to provide greater mobility and convenience for users. Cell phones and smartphones of the related art are representative mobile electronic devices. In the field of computers, instead of desktop computers, wireless laptops and wireless tablets are increasingly used. Digital cameras also have developed to be wirelessly operated.
Such mobile devices are supplied with power from batteries with limited capacities. Therefore, techniques for maintaining a battery for a long time using low power and extending the life of the battery are needed. In particular, as various multimedia services such as a broadcast service, a wireless interne service, a camera service, and a music playback service are provided through such mobile devices, it becomes beneficial to develop power saving techniques for efficiently saving the power of batteries of the mobile devices and extending lives thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.